


Haunted

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Impersonation, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a ghost in Grimmauld Place that has a crush on Harry, and it isn’t afraid to get Harry’s attention in any way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prompt #66 - There's a ghost in Grimmauld Place that has a crush on Harry. The ghost can impersonate anyone…
> 
> What a brilliant prompt, amorette! I hope I did it justice.

***

Harry smiled brightly as the camera shutter clicked.

“Draco, get in the next picture,” Harry grinned, reaching forwards to grab his boyfriend and pull him onto the sofa.

“Who’s going to take the photo now, nitwit?” Draco queried teasingly as Harry threw his arm around his shoulder. 

“I will,” Harry stated, grabbing the camera off Draco and holding it out in front of them at arm’s length. “Smile!”

They both froze in position as Harry clicked the camera.

“There,” Harry said with a satisfied grin. “We have to have a photo together on the first day in our new home.”

“It isn’t our home quite yet,” Draco pointed out. “We have a lot of work to do first.”

He had a point.

Harry and Draco had been dating for about a year, and had decided to move in together. Unfortunately they were rather limited for options. Harry had been staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow and Draco refused to move there, but he also refused to buy a Muggle property. Harry point blank refused to enter Malfoy Manor, and that left them with 12, Grimmauld Place.

The house at Grimmauld Place was dusty and worn, and Harry didn’t trust half the nic-nacs that were scattered around, but he believed that with a bit of work and time, he and Draco could make it a home - _their_ home.

***

Renovations soon got under way, and Harry and Draco had enlisted all of their friends to help. Hermione and Blaise spent most of their time arguing about which spells were most effective, while Ron and Pansy tried to pretend their rivals weren’t in the room with them.

It was hard work, and Harry was sure that he was exhausting himself. Because why else would he imagine that doors were opening for him and chairs were being pulled out whenever he wanted to sit down? But it was happening far too often, and Harry was finding it harder and harder to put it down to tiredness related hallucinations. 

“Maybe Kreacher’s gone a bit overboard with his serving,” Draco suggested when Harry confided in him what was happening. “I think he’s losing it a bit.”

They had heard Kreacher talking to himself on several occasions; and it wasn’t just inane mumbling anymore - he was having full-blown conversations despite being the only one in the room.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “It’s weird.” Despite getting rid of most of the Dark artefacts, Harry still couldn’t help but feel uneasy at times. 

“So you’ve got an invisible stalker?” Draco murmured, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “At least they’re chivalrous. It beats those fan mail chocolates you got a couple of months ago that were laced with Love Potion.”

Draco was right - what were mysteriously opening doors to Harry, really?

***

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Harry murmured into his pillow as fingers ran through his hair.

“Hmm, what does?” Draco’s voice came from the en-suite bathroom; Harry’s eyes snapped open and the feeling of fingers running through his hair stopped instantly.

“What? Nothing,” Harry answered quickly, pulling the duvet tightly around himself. “I think I was half-asleep.”

Draco laughed. “You’re hopeless; do try to be up by noon. I’m going to get those photos developed today.”

“Good; your mother will finally stop bugging us about those empty photo frames she bought us,” Harry said, grinning into the bed sheets. They smelt of Draco’s cologne, and Harry breathed in the scent deeply. “I’ll see you later.”

Draco had only been gone two minutes when Harry heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and Draco came running back into the bedroom.

“What did you forget?” Harry asked teasingly, looking up surprised when the bed dipped with Draco’s weight.

“You,” Draco answered before leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry’s.

The kiss quickly became heated, and Harry found himself growing hard. He pressed up against Draco, moaning as his cock rubbed against Draco’s erection. 

“Don’t you have places to be?” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips; Draco hated being late.

“They can wait,” Draco said, moving his mouth away from Harry’s and going to a very _different_ destination.

***

“Harry! Harry!”

Harry jumped up as soon as he heard Draco shout his name, and ran downstairs at breakneck speed. He thought he saw a dark shadow lingering by a doorway, but he didn’t have time to stop and investigate.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” Harry called, nearly colliding with his boyfriend as they met in the hallway.

Draco was incredibly pale, and his hand was trembling as he held a set of photographs up in front of him.

“Tell me what’s wrong with these,” Draco said quietly, passing the photos over to Harry.

They were the photos that Harry had insisted he and Draco take to commemorate moving into their first house together.

The first one was of Harry on the sofa. Photo Harry waved, smiling brightly, but Harry was more concerned by the dark smudge behind the sofa.

“Didn’t they develop them properly?” Harry asked, frowning when Draco shook his head.

“Keep going,” he said grimly.

The next photo - the one of Harry and Draco on the sofa - had a similar dark smudge, right behind Harry.

The following photo of Draco was normal, but the next one was of Harry, and right at the back the dark smudge was tall and narrow, and looked almost like a person. 

The next photo was of Harry in the bedroom, standing in front of the mirror. 

Harry didn’t get chance to look at the rest of the photographs, because he dropped them all on the floor the second he saw the face in the photographic mirror.

Draco’s shaken appearance suddenly made sense.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed, dropping back to lean against the wall, holding his hand over his chest. 

With shaking fingers he bent down to pick the mirror photo up. The face was still there, too dark to make out any distinguishing features, but enough that it was obvious. The face smirked, not taking its eyes off the photographic Harry.

“It’s only in the photos of you,” Draco said quietly. “I’m going to send Father a letter and see if he can recommend a good Cleanser. I’m not going to let this thing ruin this for us, Harry.”

Draco’s words were a comfort to Harry, but he still couldn’t get the ghostly face out of his mind.

***

Lucius Malfoy knew a man who expelled ghosts from private residences, and he was organising a meeting for them. Harry couldn’t wait.

Draco refused to move out while they waited - old houses were bound to get hauntings, he said - but Harry was tired of feeling uneasy all the time.

It was probably easier for Draco because the ghost didn’t bother him. It seemed transfixed with Harry; opening doors for him, turning on taps, and brushing his hair. Harry would catch glimpses of _something_ out of the corner of his eye every so often, and Harry started to doubt that Kreacher was talking to himself, though the Elf denied he was speaking to anyone.

Harry really couldn’t wait for the ghost to be gone - it wasn’t like any ghost he had known before; even Peeves the Poltergeist was more bearable.  
His tension must have shown, because Draco seemed to be taking pity on him.

“Let me give you a back massage,” Draco murmured, nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck. “You’re all tensed up.”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately. “Aren’t you meant to be meeting your father? I thought he was setting you up with that Cleanser today.” Despite that Harry rolled onto his front on the bed.

“I don’t think you want me going anywhere just yet,” Draco hissed gently, rolling Harry’s shirt up his back. 

The oil Draco used smelt of almonds, and Harry breathed in deeply as Draco’s slick hands danced across his back, rubbing out the knots of tension. 

Draco’s skillful fingers moved lower and lower, rubbing oil into the dip of Harry’s lower back. All the tension he had been holding onto seemed to have vanished thanks to Draco.  
Harry lifted his hips as Draco tugged his jeans and underwear down, and then those talented fingers were pushing inside Harry, spreading him open.

Harry breathed deeply as Draco finished preparing him and pushed inside. It was fast and frantic, and Harry realised he hadn’t needed a gentle massage, but rather a good fucking.  
They came together, crying each other’s names. 

When Draco pulled out of Harry and collapsed breathlessly beside him, Harry turned over and fixed him with a smile.

“You look so goofy,” Draco said, patting Harry’s sticky thigh. “That’s what I love about you.”

Harry was about to call Draco a sap, when he heard a noise coming from the lower floor.

“Quiet,” he hissed, straining his ears to listen.

“Harry?” a voice called. “I’m home.” It was Draco.

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at the - silent - Draco beside him.

Draco in the bed smirked, before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

Harry jerked forwards, clutching his chest as he lost the ability to breath. He panted heavily, closing his eyes. He had just had sex with...with a _ghost_! A ghost pretending to be Draco - was this even the first time, or had it happened before? 

The bedroom door swung open, and guilt welled up in Harry when he saw Draco watching him with concern. How hadn’t Harry been able to tell the difference? But then again, he hadn’t known that their ghost had the ability to shape shift.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” 

Harry’s composure broke as he told Draco everything.

***

“I’m going to Floo that Cleanser now,” Draco said angrily, pacing up and down in the bathroom.

After Harry had told Draco what had happened, Draco hadn’t seemed able to decide whether to be angry at the ghost or concerned for Harry. He had told Harry that he didn’t blame him in the slightest, ran him a bath filled with lemon scented foam, and then paced a hole in the floorboards.

“Shout me if you need anything,” Draco said as Harry sank into the foam. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Harry nodded, offering Draco a small smile. 

As soon as Draco left the room, Harry began scrubbing desperately at his skin. He could still feel the ghost’s fingers on him, and he wished he could forget how _good_ the ghost had made him feel. 

The candle in front of the mirror flickered, and there was a split second where Harry thought he saw a face in the mirror.

He jerked forwards, ready to yell for Draco, but the face was gone. Harry told himself to calm down - he was just being paranoid after what had happened.

Harry moved to lay back down in the bath, but rather than meeting water and china, his back met a firm form. 

Harry took a deep breath as he turned his head. The last thing he thought was that the ghost looked like Sirius, before strong arms pushed him under the water.

Water clogged Harry’s senses instantly, and no matter how hard he struggled, the ghost held him tight, keeping the water over his head.

“We’ll be together forever,” Harry heard the ghost say. 

Harry’s struggles became weaker and weaker as drowning took his energy away. He had almost accepted his fate when he heard a screech and suddenly the heaviness of the arms holding him down was gone.

Harry jerked out of the water with a deep gasp, spitting water onto the floor of the bathroom. Draco was at his side in an instant, wrapping a thick and fluffy bathrobe around him. He had a salt pot in his hand, and was holding it like a weapon.

“We can’t get out,” Draco whispered as he helped Harry out of the bath and cast a Drying Charm on him. “The Floo’s down, the windows and doors are locked and won’t open, and I can’t Apparate. We’re stuck here. I can’t even find Kreacher to send for help.”

“Shit!” Harry cast a suspicious look at the door. “Why’s it turned suddenly? It wasn’t doing any harm until now.”

“Maybe it didn’t want us to Cleanse it,” Draco shrugged; his hands were still trembling. He lowered his voice. “There may be a book in the library which tells us something we can do ourselves to get rid of it. It’s risky because we’re not trained, but it’s our only option. We’d need a distraction, though, otherwise it’ll know where we are.”

Harry bit his lip as an idea came to his mind - the ghost wanted _him_. “You go,” he urged, “I’ll tell the ghost that I want to be with him, and keep its attention on me.”  
“No way!” Draco shook his head violently. “It just tried to _kill_ you, Harry! You can’t be alone with it.”

“I’ve been alone with worse,” Harry argued, trying to give Draco a comforting smile. The truth was, Harry would much rather face Voldemort again, but Draco didn’t need to know that. “What’s with the salt, by the way?”

“I’ve heard that bad entities don’t like salt,” Draco answered, Summoning a potion vial to him. He poured the potion down the sink, and poured some salt into the empty glass. “Keep this hidden, just in case you need it.”

Their hands brushed as Draco passed Harry the vial, and Harry leant in to kiss Draco softly.

“Be safe,” Harry murmured against Draco’s lips. “I’ll try and get it round the corner so you can leave without it seeing you.”

Draco nodded, and they kissed once more before Harry took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, the paintings began swinging back and forth, banging on the walls. The lightbulb dangling on the ceiling started to flicker on and off, and Harry had to duck as a vase came flying towards his head.

Harry held his hands above his head in mock surrender.

“Stop!” he shouted, hoping that the ghost was willing to listen. “I’m on your side; I want to talk.”

Harry walked quickly down the hallway and went into a bedroom to give Draco clearance. 

The second that the door closed behind him, the air in the room became icy cold, and Harry knew that he wasn’t alone anymore.

He turned around, and was met by the sight of a deathly white face framed by wild black hair. The grey eyes were underlined with black smudges, the cheekbones looked skeletal, and the lips were stained blue.

“You’re not Sirius,” Harry said slowly. The ghost looked a lot like Sirius, admittedly, but was too young and not as friendly looking.

“Thankfully,” the ghost said, smiling at Harry with rotting teeth. “But you do know who I am.”

A Sirius lookalike who held conversations with Kreacher and looked like a drowning victim? “Regulus,” Harry stated, and the ghost - Regulus - nodded approvingly.

“You’re so smart, love,” Regulus praised, reaching out and stroking Harry’s face - Harry found it hard not to flinch. “I knew from the moment you discovered the truth about the locket that you were the one for me.”

“That was really a group effort,” Harry shrugged. “I couldn’t have done it without my friends.”

“No!” Regulus snarled, and his face contorted with deep lines while his teeth sharpened into points. Harry couldn’t help but gasp and take a step back, and Regulus instantly softened. “Don’t be afraid, precious; I won’t hurt you.”

“You tricked me and tried to kill me,” Harry pointed out; the heavy weight of the salted vial rested comfortingly in his pocket. 

“Only so we can be together forever,” Regulus said with a serious nod. “Death doesn’t hurt; surely you of all people should know that. Isn’t that why you called to me? Because you want me, too?”

“Sure,” Harry lied, “but I’m nervous about it. And I want to make sure that Draco gets away safely first.”

That had evidently been the wrong thing to say, because Harry found himself backed against the wall with a snarling Regulus pressing close into him.

“Don’t _mention_ his name,” Regulus snapped, the sharp points of his teeth glistening with saliva. “He will never love you like I do!”

Regulus’s nails dug into Harry’s skin, and he whimpered when Regulus raised Harry’s arm and lapped up the blood he had drawn.

“Would it help if I take his form?” Regulus offered, morphing into Draco seamlessly. The resemblance was uncanny; Regulus even had Draco’s facial expressions down to a tee. 

“Better, my love? Now how would you like to go? If I drown you then we can truly be a match, even in death.”

“Er, fine,” Harry said dismissively. “But first I want to see Dr-the other one leave this house alive.”

Regulus opened his mouth to answer, but tilted his head and looked at Harry angrily.

“And where would he be now?” Regulus questioned darkly, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

“Shit,” Harry muttered as he heard banging echoing from the ground floor moments later.

He sprinted down the stairs, finding himself face to face with two Draco’s in a midst of a duel.

Draco had an empty hourglass in his hand, raised above his head. He shouted an incantation in Latin, and Regulus began to scream as his body started to spread as it was dragged towards the hourglass, pulling him in like a mist. 

The hourglass filled with black smoke, swirling around the glass angrily.

“Is it over?” Harry whispered, looking warily at a panting Draco.

Draco shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as he held the hourglass at arms length; his hands were trembling violently. “It’s over.”

***

Draco banged desperately on the walls of the hourglass, but it was no use; Harry never heard him.

Draco had watched every day as the ghost took his place, loving Harry and playing the dutiful son to his parents. The ghost had insisted on putting Draco’s prison in the bedroom, as a constant reminder of their success, he said. Draco knew that the ghost had only done it as a way to mock Draco’s failure.

Draco was helpless to watch as the ghost poisoned Harry while he slept; Harry never even knew he had died. 

But the ghost had wanted Harry to be his forever, and that was what he had got.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/112828.html)


End file.
